The present invention relates to a screen apparatus, and more particularly, to a screen apparatus which can improve a processing amount and an effect of separating good fibers and foreign substances.
Conventionally, in the screen apparatus, a papermaking material received in a tank is stirred by a stirring member, and foreign substances in the papermaking material is removed through a screen to thereby screen or select the papermaking material.
However, as it approaches a lower part of the tank, that is, in a downstream side in the flow of the papermaking material, the papermaking material is condensed.
As a result, there have been problems. Namely, as a flow distance of the papermaking material in the tank from a supply inlet for the papermaking material to the screen becomes longer, a material passing resistance through the screen due to concentration or condensation of the papermaking material is increased, so that the processing amount is lowered. Also, since clogging of the screen is liable to occur, an effect of separating foreign substances and good fibers is lowered.
An object of the invention is to provide a screen apparatus which can obviate the aforementioned problems.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.